


Fairytales

by Jena Bartley (jenab), jenab



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-05
Updated: 2011-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/jenab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bedtime stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairytales

“Tell me a story, Daddy!”

Leia bounced on her bed before launching herself at Bail. Bail laughed, catching her easily and hugging her tight. She squealed as he tickled her.

“So what story do you want?” Bail carried her over to the bookcase. “How about the ‘Little Lost Wookie Cub’?”

Leia scrunched up her face, shaking her head. “Something new, Daddy. I’ve heard these thousands of times.”

Bail laughed, dipping Leia down towards the floor, making her giggle. “Thousands of times, huh?”

He stretched out on her bed, kicking off his shoes as Leia snuggled up against his side.

“There once was a Knight who was handsome and strong. This Knight served the forces of Light. He was sent out one day...”

Leia was soon lost in the tale he was spinning, just as Bail was lost in his memories of his own Knight now lost to him.


End file.
